1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a shake correction module, a camera module including the same, and a method of manufacturing the camera module, and more particularly, to a shake correction module for preventing a shake by applying a vibration to a photographing module including an image sensor, a camera module including the shake correction module, and a method of manufacturing the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera module captures an image by using an image sensor such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) instead of using a film. A digital camera module including an image sensor may be employed in mobile devices that transmit moving pictures and capture images, for example, mobile phones, laptop computers, portable digital assistances (PDAs), cameras in monitors, rear monitoring cameras for vehicles installed to bumpers, and interphone cameras.
In general, a camera module employed in portable electronic devices is manufactured to have a high pixel resolution, be miniaturized, and be light-weight. An image captured by the high-pixel camera module is sensitive to an external disturbance, and thus, if the camera module is shaken by a certain force, the image may be distorted. Accordingly, a shake correction is needed to clearly capture an image of a subject in an optical system of the camera module.